nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Magicant
Magicant is a location in the ''Mother''/''EarthBound'' series, usually with a surreal environment. It appears in the first two games: in Mother, it is where Queen Mary's castle is found; in EarthBound, it is part of Ness's mind. In both games, it is the only place where Flying Men can be found. ''Mother'' Some time after Ninten finds the third melody, he finds a pink stone with the letters "XX" engraved on it. A question then enters to Ninten's mind, and, with the help of his great-grandfather's diary, he is able to answer. Then he is transported to the center of Magicant, and learns the melodies he's been collecting are part of the song of the Queen Mary. Since this moment, Magicant can be accessible through other XX stones, or with the aid of the Onyx Hook Ninten can find in the same place. Magicant appears as a city in the middle of the sky, as clouds form the "floor". People there act as telephone mimickers, item keepers, have shops, or offer you a place to rest, and most use pointed hats, much like a stereotypical mage's. Notably, it is the place where the most powerful equipment can be found. Outside the city, Queen Mary can be found in her castle, which contains many items the player can take, such as the Boomerang. On the far west, a fountain can be found. It recovers a player's health, and, upon using telepathy, an old man appears, and he can let Ninten withdraw money he has from his bank account. On the other side of Magicant, an underground tunnel can be found. Here, there is a sleeping dragon that can be later awaken to gain the sixth melody. At the end of the tunnel, a man "forgotten by everyone" can be found. After he talks to Ninten, he disappears forever, and opens the exit. Creatures from Magicant include cats who swim in the ground (which is actually clouds) who give items specific to Ana and Lloyd once they join Ninten, the Flying Men found in the north in a separate and lonely house, living trees, Magic Snails, magical bears, and enemies composed only of eyes or faces such as Watcher or Mom's eyes. ''EarthBound'' After Ness collects the melody of the last "Your Sanctuary" location, Fire Spring, he faints. Inside his head, he is transported alone in the colorful world of Magicant, where memories of his friends and enemies appear throughout the place. Examples include Porky Minch mentioning he wants to be Ness's friend forever; the tombstone of Buzz Buzz, who hadn't been mentioned since his death at the beginning of the game; Master Belch and a zombie complaning about Ness having defeated them, and a second Ness that gives a baseball cap to the real Ness the player controls. By the time Ness reaches the center of Magicant, he finds a new area filled with water, known as the Sea of Eden. On an island, a lone statue is waiting, identical to the Evil Mani Mani statue that had been destroyed previously in Fourside. It is called Ness's Nightmare, and possesses PSI Rockin, the only PSI ability exclusive to Ness. As it represents the only evil in Ness's heart, it needs to be defeated, so that Ness can join his power with the Sanctuaries and defeat Giygas. Once Ness beats the statue, he receives a great status boost, and he then wakes up. Magicant is never seen again in the game. Category:Mother series locations Category:Mother locations Category:EarthBound locations Category:Needs infobox